Bulma y Vegeta contra el acoso callejero
by Son Pau
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre un tema del que hay que hablar ¿Cómo afrontarán estos dos una situación de acoso, como las que ocurren a diario? Breve one shot con un final inesperado.
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **..**

 **Bulma y Vegeta contra el acoso callejero**

 **..**

* * *

— ¡ _Hey, Jaco!_ _—_ dijo de forma intimidatoria _—_ _Supongo que no le hiciste nada extraño a Bulma_.

Gokú y Piccolo quedaron más que sorprendidos cuando Vegeta hizo aquella pregunta. Más aún, resultó más desconcertante el tono en que lo hizo.

¿Acaso Vegeta estaba celoso de Jaco?

No. La verdad es que Jaco no era puntualmente el problema. Justo antes de lanzarse sobre él por la respuesta burlona que había dado, Bulma cruzó sus ojos por un brevísimo momento con Vegeta. De cierta forma en agradecimiento y en complicidad. Vegeta tenía su propia forma de hacer las cosas; bruta y con pocas palabras, pero ella había aprendido a entenderlo.

¿A qué venía esa pregunta, entonces?

Simple. La causa de la susceptibilidad de Vegeta se había originado poco más de una semana atrás, en un día que había comenzado como cualquier otro pero que traería un final inesperado.

* * *

 _Algunos días atrás..._

* * *

La apacible tranquilidad de ese medio día en Capsule Corp se quebrantó del todo de forma súbita cuando un fuerte portazo y gritos indignados sacudieron el lugar: Bulma estaba en casa.

La familia se había sentado hace pocos momentos a la mesa y se preparaba para almorzar.

La señora Brief cuadró los hombros preparándose para el encuentro. El Dr. Brief bajó a Tama de su hombro ocultándolo sutilmente bajo la mesa por si las moscas; era un hombre sabio y había aprendido que era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Vegeta puso todos los sentidos alerta, cada fibra de su cuerpo tensa y lista para un combate. Trunks interrumpió la extraña historia que estaba contando sobre lo que le había ocurrido el otro día en casa de Goten: su instinto de sobreviviencia le decía que lo mejor era estar tan callado como un muerto.

Bulma estaba en casa. Y estaba furiosa.

Se acercaba dando pisadas de gigante a la cocina mientras intercalaba murmullos furibundos con gritos enajenados

¿Qué le había ocurrido?

Cuando hizo su aparición cruzando la puerta pudieron verla bien: su cara estaba roja de ira y parecía que en cualquier momento echaría humo por la nariz

Si bien no se caracterizaba por ser una mujer de un carácter especialmente pacífico, Trunks no recordaba haberla visto así antes.

— _Bulma querida, que bueno que llegas ¿Te sentarás a almorzar, cariño?_ _—_ le preguntó su madre, tanteando terreno. Lo mejor era descubrir cuanto antes quién era el responsable del enojo de su hija. No pudo evitar mirar a Vegeta de reojo.

Bulma espiró con fuerza y se dejó caer en su lugar. La señora Brief le sirvió un plato de estofado aún humeante.

— _Gracias, mamá_ _—_ dijo aún molesta.

— _¿Qué te ocurre, hija? ¿Está todo bien en la Corporación?_ _—_ aventuró el Dr. Brief. Ese hombre, sin duda, se merecía una medalla al valor.

Bulma rodó los ojos.

— ¡ _Oh si, la corporación va muy bien! ¡Fenomenal ¡El problema son los malditos cerdos de esta ciudad!_

Todos quedaron pasmados sin entender ni pizca de lo que pasaba. Incluso Vegeta dejó de masticar un segundo.

— _¿Qué pasó mamá?_ _—_ Pregunto Trunks, ya derechamente asustado.

Bulma bufó y empezó su relato.

— _Resulta que firmamos un contrato con un nuevo grupo de proveedores para la próxima línea de fabricación de automóviles, así que, por ser la primera vez en tratar con ellos, debía ir personalmente a supervisar la nueva entrega, se trata de una operación muy cara e importante, después de todo_ _—_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de continuar _—_ _Cuando llegué a sus oficinas me atendió un joven vendedor. De inmediato vi algo en su mirada. Digo, sé que soy una mujer hermosa, que mi piel es tersa y que mi nuevo peinado me hace ver como…_

— _¡Bulma!_ _—_ la conminó Vegeta en seco, sobresaltando a todos _—_ _Céntrate, mujer._

— _Claro, claro… en fin, yo sé que soy hermosa, pero había algo en la forma en que ese tipo me miraba que, no lo sé, me hizo sentir incómoda desde el primer momento_ _—_ dijo negando con la cabeza ligeramente _—_ _Digo, literalmente, me estaba desnudando con los ojos_.

Se sacudió con un pequeño estremecimiento de asco.

El famoso vendedor continuó mirándola así, de pies a cabeza y con mirada lujuriosa durante todo el tiempo que duró la reunión, pero lo peor vino al final.

Cuando se acercó para despedirse de Bulma en la entrada del local, ella le ofreció su mano a fin de darle sólo un pequeño apretón y no tener mayor contacto entre ellos. Sin embargo, él se acercó mucho a ella, apestando con un tufillo asqueroso y amargo.

Se aproximó hasta pegar su cara al oído de Bulma, y le habló en un tono de nauseabunda calentura

— _Ven a verme pronto preciosa. Tengo un "paquetito" especial para ti_.

Luego se alejó de ella un paso, y Bulma, sintiéndose mareada y asqueada se volteó para alejarse del lugar. Y ahí fue cuando lo sintió: ¡había una pesada e intrusa mano agarrando su trasero!

— _¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Bulma!_ _—_ exclamó su madre horrorizada, pues sabía muy bien cómo se sentía aquello _—_ _¿Qué hiciste? ¿El tipo te dijo algo más?_

— _No lo sé, mamá_ _—_ respondió Bulma _—_ _Creo que estaba hablando, pero digamos que le di un par de cachetadas, o tres, o diez, no lo recuerdo bien, y su cara se hinchó tanto que no podía entenderle ¡Pero fue horrible! ¡Era un hombre horrible!_

Por un momento Bulma habló poniendo cara de niña pequeña, estremeciéndose nuevamente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Vegeta que la miraba desde el otro extremo de la mesa en silencio.

Bulma sentía ganas de llorar de pura rabia. Era una mujer fuerte, hecha y derecha, pero cuando alguien toca tu cuerpo de esa forma tan violenta, llega al punto de mayor privacidad e inevitablemente te sientes vulnerable sin importar quien seas, o que luego lo vayas a moler a patadas.

— _Cómo pudo ese maldito sentirse con el derecho de tocar a la gran Bulma Brief sin su consentimiento, es un idiota, un... un..._

Vegeta terminó de hacer desaparecer todo lo que había en su plato de comida. Bebió lo que quedaba en su vaso y lo dejó con calma sobre la mesa. Sin decir palabra alguna se levantó de la mesa, con la misma calma de todos los días.

— _¡Vegeta!_ _—_ lo llamó Bulma, enojada _—_ ¿ _Es que no has escuchado todo lo que…?_

— _¡Bah!_ _—_ la interrumpió él.

Sin decir más salió de la cocina. Por el rumbo que tomó, directo hacia el jardín, Bulma adivinó que se dirigía a la cámara de gravedad.

Por su cabeza pasó por un segundo la idea de detenerlo y obligarlo a preocuparse de su esposa, pero estaba tan cansada y hastiada que prefirió dejarlo pasar. Se trataba de Vegeta, después de todo. Probablemente frente a sus reclamos le diría un _"no me interesan esas estúpidas cosas de humanos"._

Después de almorzar decidió tomar una ducha relajante. La necesitaba y se la merecía. Luego iría al laboratorio.

Por la tarde, cuando salió de allí y se acercó a la cocina a tomar un café, ya relajada después de haber trabajado un rato, se percató de que por la casa no había rastro de Vegeta. Al parecer, el muy bestia seguía encerrado en la cámara de gravedad sin siquiera haberse acercado a preguntarle si se sentía mejor cuando el resto de la familia ya no estuvo presente.

Empezaba a ponerse de mal humor de nuevo.

 _Tonto saiyajin maniático._

A la hora de la cena, Vegeta al fin hizo acto de presencia.

— _¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde, muchacho?_ _—_ peguntó el Dr. Brief, haciendo que Bulma prestara atención _—_ _Se supone que íbamos a instalar los nuevos paneles de la cámara de gravedad, pero cuando fui a buscarte allí no había nadie._

Vegeta dejó de tragar un minuto para contestar. El Dr. se había ganado algo de su respeto después de tantos años, así que, por él, tendría la deferencia de contestar.

— _Son asuntos míos, viejo_ _—_ dijo poniendo fin a la conversación.

Bulma lo miró con la incertidumbre dibujada en la expresión. Entonces, Vegeta sí había salido de casa _¿Dónde había estado?_ Ella juraría que pasó toda la tarde entrenando en la cámara, pero al parecer sí había salido, lo que significaba que había dejado de entrenar por algunas horas

 _¿Había dejado de entrenar por su propia voluntad?_ Era extraño, sin embargo, decidió no preguntarle sobre el asunto cuando Vegeta le lanzó una significativa mirada desde el otro lado de la mesa. Se sonrió un poco haciéndose una idea de dónde podría haber estado Vegeta.

Por esa vez, no preguntó nada más y siguió hablando con Trunks.

Nadie en el mundo sabría jamás lo que Vegeta realmente había estado haciendo esa tarde

Nadie, salvo Kevin, el pobre vendedor que había sido recién ascendido como rostro de relaciones públicas de la empresa hace unas pocas semanas, pese a su extraño peinado hacia atrás con excesiva gomina y el gusto por usar trajes aterciopelados y de colores excéntricos. Todo un personaje.

Kevin acostumbraba _coquetear,_ como él le llamaba, con chicas en todas partes. En el autobús, en la calle, en algún café o en el centro comercial. No importaba, era joven y con un buen trabajo, se sentía irresistible.

Por ello, había adoptado esa mala costumbre de silbar a las chicas que se cruzaban con él. Le gustaba mirarlas con su mejor cara seductora y soltarles alguna de las frases de su personal y decadente colección. También le gustaba desnudarlas con la mirada y, en los casos de aquellas que más le gustaban, tocarlas un poco.

Un agarrón en el trasero por aquí, un toque en las piernas por acá o algo más de contacto cuerpo a cuerpo si las circunstancias lo permitían.

Todo estaba bien para él: desde inocentes y extremadamente jóvenes colegialas que caminaban en grupos o en solitario al centro comercial después de clases; jóvenes universitarias que corrían apuradas; madres con sus pequeños hijos; ejecutivas que salían de la oficina; dueñas de casa que salían por el pan.

Todas eran un blanco perfecto para sus galanteos y toqueteos. Mucho más lo era la hermosa y sensual mujer que había entrado en su oficina esa mañana. Aún le dolía la cara. Después de todo, si no quería que la tocaran ¿por qué se ponía esos pantalones tan ajustados?

— _Mujer histérica_ _—_ le comentaba en ese preciso momento a su compañero de trabajo apoyado de forma despreocupada sobre un mostrador, mientras pasaba una bolsa de hielo sobre su cara adolorida.

— _Pues, histérica o no, te ha dejado la cara como una piñata_ _—_ reía el otro.

— _¿Kevin?_ _—_ dijo una voz grave a su espalda.

El aludido apenas si se volteó un poco. Miró de reojo al hombre bajito que lo buscaba y decía su nombre desde la entrada del local. Le contestó con voz y mirada petulante,

— _Ahora no puedo atenderte_ _—_ dijo con desgano _—_ _Haz una cita con mi secretaria si quieres_ _—_ Hizo un ademán despectivo con la mano y se volteó de nuevo, indiferente.

Quizás fuera por su exceso de confianza y ese estúpido sentimiento de ser el rey del mundo producto de acosar a tanta mujer en la calle. Quizás fue porque no sabía exactamente con quién estaba tratando. O quizás fue sólo estupidez extrema. Pero si hay algo que jamás, jamás, jamás debes hacer en la vida, es ignorar y darle la espalda a Vegeta. _Jamás._

Vegeta sonrió de costado. No necesitaba más señales para confirmar que aquel insecto repugnante era a quien buscaba.

Con una mueca siniestra que hizo que el vendedor con quien animadamente charlaba Kevin se escondiera tras el mostrador, levantó su mano y volteó el cartel que colgaba de la puerta indicando que estaba abierto. Si Vegeta había decido que estaba cerrado, pues cerrado estaba.

Es verdad que la estatura de Vegeta no era nada legendario, pero cuando estaba verdaderamente molesto por algo el aura oscura que lo rodeaba y hacía temblar todas las cosas en su entorno era indicación suficiente de que estabas en un gran, enorme, problema.

Mientras daba el último paso para encontrarse cara a cara con el idiota que lo miraba con los ojos dilatados de puro pánico, pasó por su cabeza la idea de terminar pronto con todo aquello usando un Final Flash.

Luego sonrió maquiavélicamente.

No. Quería darse el lujo de sentir cómo la quijada se rompía contra su puño y el crujir de sus costillas al astillarse. Quién sabe, tal vez pudiera incluso ver saltar algunos dientes de su boca ¿Quién podía culparlo? Al fin y al cabo, hay costumbres y gustos que difícilmente se olvidan.

Además, Bulma era su compañera.

Chillona, escandalosa y vulgar, pero era su compañera y nadie podía tocarla sin que ella lo consintiera. No dejaría pasar algo así.

Podía ver en la cara aún hinchada de ese tipo, que Bulma era perfectamente capaz de defenderse por sí misma, pero él ya estaba allí. Además, tipos como este necesitan un recordatorio algo más _permanente_ de su mala conducta.

* * *

— _¿Sr. Kevin? Necesito que me diga si le duele cuando toco aquí_ _—_ le dijo en tono profesional el doctor del hospital.

— _Doctor_ _—_ susurró muy suave la enfermera junto a él _—_ _El paciente no puede hablar aún._

— _Es verdad, lo siento_ _—_ dijo el Dr. mirándolo aún con incredulidad. Él, como médico de urgencias hace doce años, había presenciado los accidentes más terribles que podría uno pensar: huesos rotos, órganos dañados, clavículas salidas, en fin, de todo. Pero jamás en su vida profesional había visto, ni vería, semejante daño. El pobre tipo estaba, literalmente, destruido.

— _Entonces, sólo parpadee dos veces si le duele ¿de acuerdo?_

¡Dios! Hasta parpadear era un suplicio.

Kevin yacía en la camilla de hospital enyesado del cuello hasta los tobillos. Con un catéter le pasaban suero intravenoso, ya que su condición, de momento, le impedía alimentarse por sí mismo, y en la extraña masa amorfa y amoratada en que se había transformado su cara, era muy difícil distinguir nariz, de ojos y boca.

El pobre Kevin tendría que esperar cuatro meses antes de poder usar el horrendo traje naranja que había comprado con el primer sueldo de su nuevo puesto.

Otros tres meses antes de caminar sin la ayuda de muletas.

Dos meses para poder comer alimentos sólidos de nuevo, en lugar de papillas de bebé.

Pero _¡Hey!_ Al menos la placa con sus nuevos dientes tardaría solo dos semanas.

Lamentablemente, las pesadillas de un terrible hombre bajito con mirada de demonio durarían un poco más.

Eso sí, ahora Kevin lo pensaría dos veces antes siquiera de volver a silbarle a alguna chica en la calle.

.

FIN

.

* * *

¡Hola! Escribo esta historia desde las profundidades de mi alma feminista. Espero les haya gustado.

Si bien aquí hay algo de comedia, el acoso no lo es en absoluto ¿No les parece repugnante Kevin? Lo es, y en la vida real, los tipos así son peores. El tema en sí es super sencillo: Mujeres, no aguanten ni se dejen acosar. Hombres, simplemente no lo hagan. No necesitamos "halagos" de desconocidos, ni que nos traten con ofensas por ignorarlos.

Si estás en contra del acoso y tus amigos se lo toman como un chiste, ponles el freno. Tal vez nadie tenga esa fuerza descomunal de Vegeta, pero quizás con un gesto pequeño puedas salvar a una mujer de un recuerdo desagradable y horrible que se quedará siempre con ella.

¡Muchos saludos!

Pau


End file.
